memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation Players' Guide
Introduction : More power to the players : Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations : Expanding the players' universe : Starfleet was founded on the principle of diversity, uniting sentient races to fulfill the Starfleet mission. There are many different roles within Starfleet, and all the varied talents of the member races of the United Federation of Planets are called into service. Starfleet needs diplomats as well as warriors, engineers as well as scholars – and sentient beings of all races to learn these skills. : The Star Trek: The Next Generation Player's Guide is an essential expansion for both players and Narrators. Players will find new skills, more alien races, and expanded character creation rules. Narrators will find guidelines for using miniatures in play, new rules (for medications, explosives, and hand-to-hand combat), and a new Starbase setting. : The Star Trek: The Next Generation Player's Guide includes: : An expanded character creation system with dozens of new options for Starfleet officers. : Advanced Training Programs for characters to attend, from the Advanced Tactical School to the Vulcan Science Academy. : 8 new alien species, including the Benzites, Napeans, and Zakdorn. : 12 new psionic powers. : Conversion notes for using miniatures in ground encounters and ship-to-ship battles. : Dozens of new skills, specializations, and traits. : New rules for explosions, medicines, ranged combat options, and starship renown. : A new setting and a new series style for your Star Trek: The Next Generation RPG – Starbase 315. : 160 pages in full color! Summary References Characters :Alessara • • Daria'n Dlor • Lars Ericsson • Wade Garrett • Golic • Edward Jellico • Velissa Kerrigan • Maxwell • Cless Mora • Bem Okala • Letarr Pol • Catherine Romano • Tendal • Vendri Thamov • Ren T'Karr Altaa • Andragov • B'rek • Dalig-Bentor • Beratis • Phillip Boyce • Cami • Candar • Patrick Catral • Cordban • Bill Cross • Wesley Crusher • Cuzar • Dairo • Data • Richard Daystrom • Demero • Doban • Buno Dyla • Fathen • Equiro Feden • F'ter • Hunash-Vitez • Jaresh-Inyo • Etana Jol • Keil • James T. Kirk • Joten Kittel • Sirna Kolrami • Lahile • Rouil Lees • Maques • Benjamin Maxwell • Leonard McCoy • Mendon • Mordock • Alynna Nechayev • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Iwone Opuh • Ost • Jean-Luc Picard • Qorur • Rakwin • Diou Ria • Ro Laren • Rondon • Samton • Slichez • Spock • Ifore Sut • S'vek • Simon Tarses • Vendri Thamor • Tullaran • Wilkinson • Wusna Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( survey vessel) • (medical frigate) • ( scout) • Locations Cities and planetary locations :Aedilon • Belaxalar geostructure • Boiling Bay • Brekar geostructure • Btenken Cloud Lights • Illan • River of Gold • Sariana Ravines • Singing Waterfall of Dtoki • Vistal Mountains Outposts and stations :Deep Space 3 • Deep Space 9 • Starbase 77 • Starbase 315 Planets and planetoids :Alesia Prime • Altor III • Ardana • Benzar • BeTau IV • Beta Alkair IV • Betelgeuse II • Betelgeuse IV • Betelgeuse VI • Cestus III • Heret IV • Iyaar • Kentarr V • Ktaria VII • Merak II • Napea • Pinnaar II • Pinnaar III • Pinnaar IV • Pinnaar VII • Relva III • Rigel II • Terra • Vacca III • Vair • Yashinko IV • Zakdorn (planet) • Zalda Stars and systems Stellar regions :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor sector • BeTau sector • Mutara Nebula • Neutral Zone • Yannix Races and cultures :Alesian • Alpha Centauran • Andorian • Benzite • Betazoid • Betelgeusian • Cairn • Cyderian • Evora • Grazerite • Kimilon • Klingon • Ktarian • Napean • Pinnaari • Sreela • Tellarite • Vulcan • Zakdorn • Zaldan States and organizations :Daystrom Institute of Technology • Dytallix Mining Company • Exocultural Relations School • Federation Institute for Paranormal Aptitude • Obsidian Order • Office Candidate School • Officer Exchange Program • Orion Syndicate • Pinnaar Domain • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet's Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Diplomatic School • General Order • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical Academy • Tal Shiar • Tellarite Mining Corporation • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy • Zakdorn Restoration Front Other references :Advanced Tactical Training • aikido • Altaa Age • Anbo-jyutsu • anesthizine • April Fool's Day • Articles of the Federation • Blank Age • Chaka Hramdal • chloromydride • Commanding officer • cordrazine • cryptobiolin • Dark Age • delactovine • dexalin • Doban Age • Doctrine Wars • Doctor • duty roster • Eros array • Exocultural Relations • fencing • Flag officer • Fulanos nomads • God Wars • Heroes Age • hyronalin • Imon Uldani • inaprovaline • Intergalactic Affairs • Inversion Day • j'tonka • Judge Advocate General • kayolane • Kung Fu • Lahile Age • Lieutenant commander • macrospentol • melorazine • naccord • National Wars • Ost Age • Prime Directive • Retinax • Rigelian fever • Slichez Age • Solak's Fourth Theorum • Tatharoc • shuttlecraft • Tarsian War • terakine • Treaty of Cheron • triclenidil • Turbolift • Utharian Peace Talks • vertazine • Viral Image Wars • vycarian fever • Zaldan Uprising Chronology ;2218 ;2160 ;2161 ;23rd century ;24th century Appendices Related stories Images lUG25002 Star Trek TNG - Player's Guide.jpg|Cover image. bevLiko.jpg|Beverly and the Mintakan, Liko. entDrombird.jpg|''Enterprise''-D faces off with a Romulan warbird at Beta Stromgren. captDeSoto.jpg|Captain DeSoto. starbase315.jpg|Starbase 315. pinnaar2.jpg|Pinaar II. pinnaar II.jpg|Pinaar II. alesia.jpg|Alesia. captRice.jpg|Captain Rice. External link * Category:RPG books